Voyager in the Flames
by Smoldering Flame
Summary: Welcome to a brave new world and the consequences of the day that lives in infamy. Post Shamballa Ed x Alter Girl! Roy.


Warnings: Born female Roy, language, het sex

Setting: This is a period piece. It takes place after Shamballa in 1940's Munich right in the middle of WWII.

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA, The Manhattan Project, and all the songs and films referenced.

Summary: After Shamballa Ed becomes a professor at Munich University. WWII is in full effect and even the possibilities of nuclear war. The Americans have occupied and Ed meets a very familiar looking American army nurse.

* * *

"_Sources have confirmed that the American naval base, Pearl Harbor, was attacked by Japanese forces. I'm am told the death toll has reached 2350. December 7th 1941, the time is 5:00 pm, Munich news."_

"_The American president, Franklin Delano Roosevelt, has declared was against Germany. He claims that the events of yesterday will forever live in infamy. No comments from the Führer thus far. December 8__th__ 1941, the time is 10:00 am, Munich news."_

"_The Fuhrer has declared war on America. December 11__th__ 1941, the time is 2:00 pm, Munich news."_

"_...the American's have invaded...or as they call occupied the father land. January 20__th__ 1942, the time is 5:00 pm, Munich news."_

* * *

Students ran out of the lecture hall as Edward Elric, or now known as Professor Edward Elric, followed in suit.

"What's the point of learning! The world as we know is ending!" A unfamiliar man shouted at Ed from the other side of the fence that separated the two worlds.

"Sir, this is a private area, you can't just scream Armageddon at the student's here." Ed said as he saw the man was holding a sign that voiced the same opinion. "Oh...this must be about the American military marching in today. I wouldn't worry, it's serious but not the end of the world."

"No...bombs, they have bombs, bombs that can blow this country off the map! We have bombs...atomic." The man continued shouting as soldiers finally showed up and carted him away. Ed watched as the man fought with the authorities. Strangely this man didn't seem to look like all the other apocalyptic nut jobs the city harbored. He was cleanly dressed in a pressed suit, trying to hide the badge that was clipped on to the folds of the jacket. Ed swore he could here the sound of a single gun shot ring in the air.

"Nazi brand of justice." Ed scoffed as he felt a frown engulf his face. As his mind went to the usual topic of the horrible fascist government, something else crashed through his thoughts. "Bombs..." Ed muttered. Could it be possible to have a bomb with that sort of destructive power? "Anything's possible." Being an alchemist he knew that anything could happen, science, no matter alchemy or chemistry had no limits. He tried to suppress the thoughts of the end of the world and headed to the neighborhood bar.

* * *

Ed nursed the cold beer as he squirmed on the uncomfortable bar stool. He was so immersed with the frothy beverage he didn't notice a man walk up to him.

"Elric, I trust you're staying out of trouble?" The man said drawly as he sat at the bar stool next to the blond.

Ed turned around and was greeted with a familiar face, all to familiar. Maes Hughes, or known here a Sergeant Hughes, devoted member of the Nazi army. Ed had been on the other side of the gate for three years now, but it seemed he could never get use to seeing old faces. Every time he ran into a double he just repeated the same mantra, it's not them. It made him homesick, he missed all the friends he had made in Central. Havoc, Riza, Winry...and Roy, he hated to admit it but he missed him the most. Yes, the bastard, he had always harbored a crush on the man. What was once was just boyhood admiration turned into something more, but that was then. He turned his attention back to the military man. "That all depends on your definition trouble." He paused and let a smirk grace his face. "Besides, you're probably having a field day with the events that are happening around us."

Hughes smiled and pulled out a cigarette from his jacket. "Well, it will finally give Germany the chance to show what's in it's arsenal."

Ed scoffed, "Yeah nothing says power like fear and intimidation."

"Hardly, it's God's will Ed. Only the truly right one will win, this is what's best for the world."

"This coming from a man who follows orders from a drugged out psycho." he felt the vibration as a hand smacked down on the bar, he was expecting that reaction.

"You don't speak ill of our leader! It's bad enough to had native defiers but now, now we have American scum just miles away!" He stood up and grabbed his hat. "Don't let me catch you spreading slander about our leader. It won't be good for you."

"Is that a threat sergeant?"

"Perhaps, or maybe it's just a warning." With a tip of his hat he started towards the door.

"Wait Hughes, what do you know about bombs?"

Hughes just barely turned around to acknowledge the blond. "Bombs? You must be listening to those whack jobs on skid row Elric, their aren't any bombs. Our Führer would have informed us, we must trust him." With that he walked out the door.

It was getting dark, the sun barely still peaking out above the horizon. Ed was walking back to his flat when he saw a woman trying to walk away from a man, until he grabbed her arm. The shadows obviously in a violent struggle, without a second thought he ran over there. When he got closer he could see the two figures were clothed rather distinctively. The man was wearing a military uniform foreign to him, wall the woman seemed to be dressed as a nurse. The closer he got the more of their conversation he could hear.

"Let go of me!" The woman yelled. Not with the expected frightened tone but a demanding one.

"Shut up and this will go a lot faster." He ran his hands over her as she struggled to break out of his grasp.

"Hey!" Ed shouted from a few feet away. "The lady said cut it out, I suggest you listen. Ed was about to attack when the woman beat him to the punch. The distraction of the blond professor let the woman strike. Her high heeled shoe went straight to the soldiers groin, and successfully connected. He was now down on the ground groaning in pain and cursing sexists remarks. Ed smiled at the woman's brashness, it reminded him of someone. But, when she turned around, that's when his heart really stopped, and who that person was. She was curvy, average height, her hair was black in a short stylish cut. Her eyes were obviously, at least what they call it in this world, oriental descent. But, what truly got him was the smirk on her lips, the same damn lips the bastard wore everyday when he sauntered into work. "Roy Mustang" He let mutter out of his lips.

The smirk didn't disappear from her face as she began to speak. "The last name's correct kid but I think you might be a little gender confused." She answered smugly in deep feminine voice.

"Hey! Who are you calling so small they look like a kid!" He shouted

"Hm, now that you mention it you are pretty small huh." She started to walk off when her attention was turned back to the blond.

"Hey, are you at least going to thank me!"

"For what? I took care of that creep on my own." She said adamantly as she stomped her foot on the ground.

"Listen," He sighed. "At least let me walk you home so it doesn't happen again. And before you can say no, it wasn't a question." She scowled but conceded. "So what's you name?"

"Your forward aren't you? My name is Rei Mustang, if you're not as dumb as you look, you can tell I'm an American military nurse." She straightened her cap as they continued to walk.

"I'll let that pass sister!" He blushed as he realized he was yelling at a female version of Roy Mustang. "My name is Ed Elric I'm a Chemistry professor at Munich University.

"Professor? You look like you still belong in high school" She laughed as he grew red in anger.

"I am twenty one! Not to mention I've been scientifically inclined since I was three." He said as they turned a corner. "So what is a nice girl like you doing in the military anyway." Ed smiled at his sarcastic remark as he knew it would get arise out of the Mustang doppelganger. He just couldn't help butting heads with a Mustang.

"Nice girl?" She laughed bitterly. "I was raised in a military family, I always wished I could be a solider." She sighed and massaged her temples. "I always wanted to help my country, being a nurse was as close as I could get." She stopped in her tracks and almost seemed to strike a stance. "Personally I think the American government is threatened by smart and powerful women. You may not know it but I have what it's got to be president, right after FDR is done." Her eyes seemed to shine as she pictured herself in the seat of democratic power. Her head snapped around and she pointed a finger at him. "And...when I become president I'll have all the men wear tight leather pants! Well, at least the attractive ones." She said as she shrugged slightly.

Ed almost felt like he was back home in Central listening to one of Roy's inane rants. Damn, this woman really was his double. A few minutes later they arrived at the American base camp in neutral territory. Outside, a low ranking solider with two tone blond hair and smoking a cigarette smiled as they arrived.

"Well, if it isn't Bettie Page." He said as he let out a smoke ring. "What are you doing with one of the seven dwarfs while you should be taking care of me?"

Rei held Ed back as she answered the question. "What's wrong with you now John?"

"I have a hang nail." A blank stare was the only response he got as she walked past him.

"See you Elric." She said as she disappeared into the tent. The solider followed, but before he left Ed just time to read his dog tags. "Havoc..."

* * *

A/N: Okay hope you like it please review so I feel inspired to write more. I do hope you enjoyed it. I always like to shake the status quo with some female Roy.


End file.
